


Surrealism and Humanity

by Kayoi1234



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bit like Pride from FMA to be honest, Blanket Permission, Dream Smp, Eldritch, Eyes, Gen, Gogy is an Eldritch Horror Now, Told in Reverse Chronological Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: George is far from human - and yet the world continues regardless.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160
Collections: The Hall™





	Surrealism and Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> All Platonic.  
> Eldritch Horror is my passion lol.

_**Misconception** : People thought that Dream was some kind of god or demon in disguise, that Sapnap was a fire trapped in a mortal body._

_**Truth** : Both Dream and Sapnap are normal humans, through and through._

_**Misconception** : People through George was only human._

_**Truth** : If you ever watched his shadow, then you’d know he wasn’t human to begin with._

\---

“That’s _enough_ Schlatt.” George calls out, walking down the pathway between the seats, stopping right at the edge of the front row, with a bow slung over his shoulder and a full quiver of arrows at his hip. “You’ve done enough damage.”

Schlatt sneers, and why wouldn’t he? He thinks of George as lesser after all – George was Quackity’s vice president, but Quackity is Schaltt’s, which places George lower on the hierarchy. Technoblade stares at him, before his eyes widen when his gaze lands on George’s shadow. It has transformed, eyes and teeth opening in its wake as it slides along the ground, extending George’s reach further.

“Why should I listen to you?” Schlatt says, smirking. “Are you going to start whining? Going to start begging me to stop?”

George tilts his head, almost like a cat. “Technoblade,” George says, voice thick with the intent to harm, “Take Tubbo and run.”

Technoblade nods, seeing no use in arguing, before pulling out his axe and cutting down the fence blocking Tubbo in, and he grabs the boy by the arm before pulling him out, flying them away though the power of his trident and the water spilling out of the podium.

George takes another step closer. The shadows are peeling off the ground now, the jaws now snapping at the sky. The less foolhardy people begin to move, begin to leave the grounds. The more foolish ones, Punz and Ponk and Fundy stand their ground, shields and swords raised but George pays them no mind, as he walks closer to the stage, stopping right at the edge of the glass.

Schlatt feels a spike of fear shoot through his skull, and he realises that _this_ is what it’s like to feel like prey. He scrambles away from George, back hitting the yellow concrete he’s placed to trap Tubbo in. “Schlatt,” George says, and the shadows behind him curl and twist, all of them aiming for the scared little ram who has pressed himself against his seat. “I think it’s time for you to go.”

There’s a rush of wind, the sound of bones snapping and a high pitched whine in the air as one of the shadowy jaws that had burst from George’s shadow pulls back from the stage, leaving nothing behind. Sooner or later, a sound chimes, and Fundy pulls out his communicator to check the message.

**_JSchlatt was [REDACTED] by GeorgeNotFound_ **

\---

_Query: What is GeorgeNotFound?_

_Answer: He is of the Void, of the End. He comes from an era older than space and time itself._

_Query: If that is so, then why does he bother himself with humans?_

_Answer: Because he does not have anyone else left._

\---

“And there! The Dreamon is now exorcised!” Tubbo cheers, and Fundy joins in, laughing. Dream smiles, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks for exorcising the…Dreamon guys. I really appreciate it,” Dream says, before pausing to pick up the dropped sword. “I’m just wondering though, if you thought I was possessed, then why didn’t you try to exorcise George?”

“Huh, George?” Fundy asks, before shaking his head, ears twitching. “Isn’t he as human as they come?”

Dream chuckles. “George? Human? You clearly don’t watch his shadows, huh? If you did, you would have figured it out.”

“Huh, what do you mean figured it-” Tubbo begins, before being interrupted by a quiet “Boo.”

Tubbo startles, and so does Fundy, whilst Dream laughs, as they both turn to see George standing behind them, a bow slung over one shoulder and a quiver of arrows, all 64 of those arrows still sitting clean in the quiver. “George!” Fundy says, almost a little too quickly, “What brings you here?”

“Hunting,” come George’s curt reply, and Fundy nods vigorously, but Tubbo is staring at his quiver, unsure.

“You went hunting? But all your arrows are still…they’re clean.” Tubbo says, and George smiles, but it looks wrong, looks… _off_ , like he’s mimicking a human but he’s not really quite there yet. Tubbo’s eyes flick to George’s shadow, and he tries his best not to flinch when an eye opens, and several teeth appear, grinning at him like he’s prey.

“I’m a very good shot,” George explains, tilting his head to the side. Fundy agrees with almost too much vigour, before making up an excuse and leaving, tail between his legs. Dream chuckles, and says he needs to leave as well, mostly to check on everybody else. Leaving Tubbo with George.

Both are silent for a while, before Tubbo takes another glance at George’s shadow, and the eye is still there, grinning up at him. He swallows, staring at it before George interrupts his train of thought.

“It won’t eat you. I’m not hungry, after all.” George explains, and the eye and jaw disappear, leaving George’s shadow clear and blank. George pats Tubbo’s head, some weird gesture of affection, and he walks away, hands in his pockets as he continues into the darkness of the tree surrounding them.

Tubbo stares at George’s retreating back, and wonders about what George is.

\---

_A scenario is presented: A cat, locked in a box. A boy, containing a god beneath his skin._

_Here is the question: Are they alive, or are they dead?_

\---

Tommy’s walking along the walls of L’Manberg, arms outstretched as he balances on the stones. He’s whistling some sort of tune, something that sounds like the nations national anthem, before he missteps, and falls.

He screws his eyes shut, letting the wind rush past him because there is no way he would be able to prevent this fall – he’ll die for sure but at least his respawn is within the walls - even if getting his items back would be a pain. He waits for the impact, the slam of his body against the ground – but it never comes.

He dares himself to open an eye and sees a large red eye staring down at him, rows of teeth that are way too close and way too sharp for comfort grinning at him, and Tommy’s breath hitches, staring at the eye gazing down at him.

“You should be more careful,” a voice calls out, and Tommy feels himself being slowly lowered to the ground until his boots touch the grass, and all the shadowy tendrils move away, showing George standing there, a bow slung over a shoulder and a full quiver sitting at his hip. “I don’t think I’ll be able to catch you next time.”

Tommy stares at George, whose shadow has retreated back to him, eyes and teeth disappearing and Tommy isn’t sure what George really is anymore.

“You’re awfully close to L’Manberg’s walls,” Tommy says, frowning, and George blinks at this, looking up at the tall, blackstone walls erected around the small micronation.

“I suppose so,” George says, staring, before returning his gaze to Tommy. “You humans always come up with such strange ways to protect yourself, huh?”

“You say that like you’re not human, Gogy.” Tommy states, frowning.

George tilts his head, as if listening out for something. “Well,” he begins, turning to walk away from the walls, “I never really claimed to be human in the first place, have I now?”

Tommy doesn’t have a response to that, instead watching George walk away from the walls, before Tommy turns to head back into L’Manberg. No use in perusing the matter – there’s an election to prepare for after all.

\---

_> Who are you? <_

_> Where did you come from? <_

_> What are you? <_

_> GeorgeNotFound, why don’t you come home? <_

\---

George floats in an endless void. Who is he? _What is he?_

Is he a Great Old One? The Last Guardian? What is he, if not human?

The void calls for him, it’s fast empty expanse of black stretching out as far as the eye can see. A normal human would have died already, but George is far from human, far from mortal. He stares into the black, stares into the nothingness, until-

-there is a tug, a pull, and suddenly George is no longer in the void, but rather, standing on the ground of the Overworld, and there are two children – well too him at least, he’s been alive for a very long time after all – staring at him. The one dressed in green has his hands hovering over a console, one of the very few left in the myriad of worlds that exist. The other boy, one with a white bandanna wrapped around his head has a sword in his hand, although George wonders if a stone sword could really harm him at all.

“Hello,” George says, because the first thing of being summoned is to be polite to your summoner. “My name is GeorgeNotFound. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Behind George, the shadows twists and turns, forming into eyes and teeth that grin down at his summoners, and George wonders what these two have done to pull him into their level or reality.

George decides not to pursue the issue further. It was lonely, floating in that void, having lost anyone and everyone he used to hold dear. He could…he could start again.

From the beginning this time. Proper hellos and proper goodbyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://kayoi1234.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
